It's Gonna Be Me
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: A Soulmateverse story for Sanji/Zoro. Zoro cursed his fate. Obviously whoever was in charge of it hated him. He falls in love with someone that will never love him, and when all his hopes for someone to love him are left in his soulmate, that’s crused too as the one he already loves and his soulmate are one in the same. Unknown to him his love might not be as hopeless as he thinks.
1. SanjiZoro

Sanji/Zoro

Soulmates where a strange curious mystery that not many people understood. They were confusing, to many. The average way to tell you had a soulmate was a name. A name written in your soulmates signature, from birth to death. Anytime their signature changed style or became cleaner so did the mark.

Most of the time people weren't born with the name on their wrist and instead only had a strait black line and only under different types of circumstances would it morph into a name.

The soul mates could reject each other, even though it would be painful for the one rejected, but that rarely happened. And never was a bond platonic.

Most people loved their soulmates signature and felt nothing but hope and love when looking at it.

Zoro stared at his wrist with despair and couldn't bring himself to feel any of that. Not when his hopes had just been crushed so agonizingly. Hopes that he had had all his life. Hopes of finding someone that could actually love him and his entire brash unsocial self. Someone who could keep up with him and accept him. Someone to chase the loneliness away. To make him feel like he can be loved.

Those hopes had shattered after he had glanced at his wrist while training after they had once again escaped one of the marines ships. His mark had been a line for so long that he had stopped checking it every day long ago.

So when he had taken the band off to readjust it he had been surprised to see something other that the plain line on his wrist. He had examined it and immediately felt his heart plummet to his feet.

The name that had written its self on his wrist was that only person he knew for certain would never accept him, like he had wanted, from his soulmate.

He already knew everything about his soulmate so the usual curiosity that was supposed to follow after he saw it never came.

His soulmate loved to cook, hated men, adored women, fought with his feet, smoked, and his name was Sanji.

Zoro had to curse his fate. Because whatever controlled it seemed to love to break his heart.

He had already been in love with the blonde in the first place, and knew he would never have a chance. To learn that the cook was his soulmate was just the icing on the cake.

He was doomed.

Oh joy.


	2. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
